


Это вечеринка!

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Party, Starkiller Base
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: "Старкиллер" наконец достроен. Это последняя возможность расслабиться перед началом долгой и сложной работы. Фазма узнает лейтенанта Митаку с совершенно новой стороны - и такого она точно не ждала.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Phasma
Kudos: 4





	Это вечеринка!

Такой вечер – первый и последний на «Старкиллере». Больше ничего подобного не произойдет. Никогда.   
Генерал Хакс стоял у борта самого высокого балкона центрального зала базы, и сжимая тонкую ножку бокала, с отвращением оглядывал помещение. Пузырьки слишком весело выпрыгивали из уже третьей порции шампанского, оседая на черных перчатках, полоске кожи запястья, а так же генеральских ресницах, когда тот подносил бокал к губам. Кажется, шампанское его скорее угнетало, чем настраивало на праздничный лад, в отличие от всех остальных: смех раздавался все чаще, разговоры были все оптимистичнее, и компания сверху все меньше отличалась от толпы внизу.   
А там, напившиеся дармового алкоголя, уже отплясывали толпы штурмовиков, техников, обслуживающего персонала, и всех, причастных к строительству и работе «Старкиллера». Сегодня с утра, ни на минуту не отставая от графика, заданного Хаксом, были запущены все механизмы базы, проведены контрольные тесты и отработанны ключевые алгоритмы. Огромная махина наконец-то официально была построена – теперь она могла бесперебойно работать, выполнять свой военный функционал, и стала полноценным оплотом Первого Ордена.  
Так что вечеринку заслуживали все. И все те, кто отплясывал внизу под странные рваные ритмы, натыкаясь на дроидов, расплескивая пиво, и скользя по закускам; и те, кто толпился на балконе, звеня бокалами под спокойные фоновые мелодии – несколько управленцев, высший офицерский состав, и собственно командование.   
Чтобы немного обуздать веселье, форму одежды генерал приказал оставить полуофициальной, и теперь даже с некоторым интересом наблюдал, как люди создали себе праздничное настроение. Внизу штурмовики в черных комбинезонах смешивались с зелеными, серыми, и всеми остальными, работающими на базе. Рядом же офицеры сплошь и рядом расстегивали парадные кители, выпуская на волю белоснежные воротнички рубашек, к форменным платьям добавлялись украшения, прически, и облака духов. Даже Капитан Фазма сегодня надела форму, а не броню. Правда, вместо галифе она, очевидно из солидарности со своими штурмовиками, оставила узкие черные брюки, зато не пренебрегла сапогами. А вот под плотным кителем, расстегнутом почти до талии, рубашки, или иного элемента формы, не наблюдалось. В этом Хакс смог лично убедиться, потому что капитан подошла к нему практически вплотную, и показала зажатую в руке, почти полную бутылку виски.   
\- Допивайте сладенькое, генерал, и позвольте налить вам чего получше. – Хакс залпом проглотил надоевшее шампанское, и с удовольствием смотрел, как темный, ароматный напиток наполняет бокал. – И вы, магистр, не отставайте!  
Оказалось, сзади уже подошел Рен, со стаканами для себя и Фазмы. Она быстро разлила виски, и все трое замерли на мгновение, не зная, как отметить момент.   
\- Господа! – взяла инициативу в свои руки капитан. – Пожалуй, сегодня единственный шанс сказать, какая честь для меня служить вместе с вами тут, на «Старкиллере». Это величайшее оружие со времен «Звезды смерти», и пусть его совершенство верно послужит Первому Ордену и Новому Порядку. За наше будущее!  
\- За наше будущее! – повторили собеседники, и после короткого стука бокалов, наконец, припали к насыщенному вкусу, который смывал приторность шампанского.   
Несмотря на то, что они втроем проработали бок о бок над запуском базы довольно долгое время, поговорить им, казалось, было особенно не о чем. Не раз они засиживались допоздна над чертежами и схемами, до хрипоты споря об оптимальном расположении помещений, тонкостях оснащения, техническом обслуживании, алгоритмах для персонала, и еще множестве вещей. Тогда же они довольно неплохо узнали привычки друг друга, нашли общие темы и рычаги давления. Так оказалось, что все трое с большим уважением относятся к хорошим виски, табаку, и шоколаду – однажды Хакс переубедил Кайло в нескольких принципиальных вопросах при помощи половины плитки горького шоколада и собственноручно сваренного кафа. Тот тоже оказался совсем не простаком, и не раз хитростью и редкими сигаретами вынуждал генерала уступить в споре.  
Фазме вообще иногда казалось, что эти двое специально сталкиваются из-за мелочей только ради того, чтобы всласть выяснять отношения. В таких случаях она просто находилась рядом с ними, в каюте, наблюдая за словесным поединком и держа ушки на макушке – важно было не допустить, чтобы при решении вопроса ее ребяток в чем-то ущемили или обидели, ведь со штурмовиками редко церемонились.  
И сейчас, на виду у подчиненных, проявлять дружеские, или просто не слишком уставные отношения, было вовсе неуместно. Впрочем, их совершенно не касалось то, что командование наполовину опустошило бутылку виски и коробку шоколадного ассорти, припасенного магистром. Они остановили около себя серводроида и использовали его поднос как столик, с комфортом расположившись немного вдалеке от празднующих сослуживцев. Капитан заметила, что и генерал, и магистр пришли в то состояние, которое вполне можно назвать благодушным, а это значило, что оба, скорее всего, предпочтут сидеть над толпой, лениво перебрасываясь замечаниями и наблюдениями. В ее же планы это не входило – вечер сегодня исключительный, и провести его следовало повеселее.  
\- Господа, я пожалуй оставлю вас с этим замечательным напитком, и пойду осмотрюсь. – Дождавшись ленивого кивка собеседников, она развернулась на каблуках, и проговорила чуть тише, но вполне слышно: - А вы найдите себе уже каюту.  
***  
Первым делом Фазма хотела спуститься вниз и проверить своих ребяток – веселятся ли они как следует, нет ли каких проблем, да и вообще, посмотреть, как все происходит.   
Пока она с высоты своего роста высматривала, как лучше пробраться сквозь толпу к лифтам, в нее врезался человек. Он буквально носом ткнулся ей в декольте, и замер, очевидно, растерявшись до полного оцепенения. Фазма на полшага отступила от бедняги, и узнала лейтенанта Митаку. Невысокий и худой, особенно рядом со статными командующими, он всегда цеплял ее внимание. Сначала раздражал своей внешней неуместностью, потом заинтриговал тем, что очевидно за серьезные заслуги быстро дослужился до высокого звания, но вот времени узнать о нем побольше и разобраться в своем отношении она так и не нашла. Кого-то другого она бы просто сдвинула с пути, обругав покрепче, но смущение Митаки, кажется, передалось и ей.  
\- Вы, наверное, гадаете, откуда шрам, лейтенант? – Брякнула Фазма первое, что пришло в голову. Его глаза были как раз напротив еле заметного старого рубца, наискось пересекавшего центр ее груди. – Первый день тренировок в академии. Хотела доказать, что смогу быстрее всех пройти по бревнам. Сорвалась и довольно серьезно поцарапалась. Прошу заметить, позже таки стала самой быстрой.  
\- П-прошу прощения, капитан, – наконец поднял он глаза, - это чистая случайность.  
Фазма с удивлением увидела, как на его скулах появились красные пятна. Давненько она не видела таких эмоций. Подчиненные их не проявляли, а магистр с генералом сами могли загнуть такое, многоэтажно-вычурное, что только диву даешься. И уж тем более их никак не могло смутить или отвлечь ее тело. Это было непривычно, и сбивало с толку еще больше.  
\- Ну что вы! Выходит, не зря старалась! Хоть кто-то обратил внимание на старушку… - Великий космос, что она несет?  
\- На вас невозможно не обратить внимания, вы сияете и без брони, а сегодня особенно… - конец фразы Митака уже лепетал вполголоса, а уши его пылали. Фазма поняла, что тот растерян не меньше нее, и с трудом контролирует свою речь.  
Они постояли несколько секунд молча, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- А не хотите спуститься со мной вниз, лейтенант? Хочу проверить ребяток. Если не боитесь, конечно. – Внутри, из чувства какого-то протеста, зарождалось желание еще раз вывести его из равновесия, да как следует!  
\- С радостью, капитан. – Он почти щелкнул каблуками, и сложив руки за спиной, приготовился следовать за ней к лифту. От формальности и сдержанности его поведения, ее азарт только разгорался. Готов следовать за ней? Прекрасно, и пусть ничего не упускает.  
Без привычной тяжелой брони Фазме казалось, что она почти голая, особенно, пока они ехали в лифте: захотелось застегнуть пуговицы до шеи, и как следует одернуть китель. Но дать понять этому маленькому офицеру, что он смутил ее – ни за что! Она вздохнула поглубже, с удовольствием отметив, что он невольно скосил глаза, и улыбнулась – вызов принят.  
Оставшись у лифтов, на невысокой платформе, Митака смотрел, как капитан врезалась глубоко в толпу веселящихся штурмовиков, и выслушивает их сообщения. Очевидно, все было в порядке, и уже через несколько минут она начала двигаться обратно, прихватив что-то с собой. Вернулась она уже совсем другой – раскрасневшейся, довольной, с несколькими яркими бутылками. Казалось немного неправильным то, что она сейчас представала перед штурмовиками такой – абсолютно материальной женщиной, смеющейся, непристойно одетой и расслабленной. Уже завтра она снова наденет сияющие доспехи, и искаженный динамиком голос будет чеканить команды. Завтра, и каждый следующий день – и именно такой ее и должны воспринимать.   
\- Попробуйте солдатского пойла, лейтенант! – Он отхлебнул из горла обжигающей сладковатой жидкости, довольно крепкой, но не особо изысканной. Фазма забрала у него бутылку и сделала большой глоток. – Совсем не то, что пьют наверху, зато идет куда веселее.  
Митака почувствовал, что его может довольно сильно повести, и пообещал себе не увлекаться. Капитан же, казалось, с большим удовольствием догоняла настроение подчиненных, с воодушевлением рассказывая про каких-то сержантов со сложными номерами.   
\- Пейте-пейте! – она настоятельно пихнула ему в руку еще одну бутылку. – Не отставайте! Может потанцуем? Как вы насчет танцев, лейтенант?  
\- Благодарю, но не стоит… - Попытался он осторожно отказаться, но напиток все же отхлебнул, чтобы он не залил ему форму, когда капитан потащила его за рукав в глубину толпы.  
Большая компания очень похожих между собой даже без брони, коротко стриженных, плечистых высоких штурмовиков встретила возвращение Фазмы радостным ревом. Это было уже слишком.   
Здоровенный тип, совсем немного уступающий ей в росте, очевидно, был заводилой компании, и счел возможным для себя сократить дистанцию: он почти опустил руку на ее бедро, но внезапно получил довольно сильный удар по кисти.   
Фазма и безымянный штурмовик замерли в недоумении. Внизу, между ними, стоял офицер, нелепо-хрупкий, побледневший от гнева, со сверкающими темными глазами.   
\- КЛ1716! – Прочитал он номер на комбинезоне. – Завтра на дополнительные штрафные отработки! – Штурмовик, несмотря на опьянение, вытянулся и замер. – Вольно, до конца вечера.  
\- Капитан Фазма! – повернулся Митака к ней. – Придите в себя. Наше место наверху. Следуйте за мной.   
Он сунул их бутылки в руки опешившим зрителям, развернул Фазму, и незаметно подталкивая, повел к ближайшему лифту. Тот оказался грузовым, специальным, и лейтенант только закрыл дверь, не спеша вводить команду перемещаться.  
\- Я прошу прощения, капитан. Я не должен был терять контроль и так взаимодействовать с вами на глазах подчиненных.  
\- Это вы так теряете контроль? – Удивилась Фазма. – Вы, штабные, забавные люди. Вас бы в бой, лейтенант, посмотрите, как умеют терять контроль мои ребятки. Попробуете пострелять не в тире на учениях, и все такое…  
\- Я вырос в неблагополучном районе, и с тринадцати лет вынужден был воевать за безопасность семьи. Поэтому ценю контроль превыше всего – он не раз спасал нам жизнь. Меня бесконечно восхищает ваша преданность службе, но вы не должны были забывать, что эти люди ваши подчиненные, и с завтрашнего дня разница между вами станет еще больше. Подумайте, что сказал бы Хакс о подобной ситуации.   
Упоминание о генерале, казалось, отрезвило ее. Она потерла глаза руками, и устало прислонилась к стене.  
\- Благодарю вас, лейтенант. Вы действительно спасли мою задницу.  
После этих слов налет серьезной холодности мгновенно слетел с Митаки. На скулах проступили розовые пятна, а взгляд заметался от ее длинных ног, затянутых в черное, до глубокого узкого декольте. Это больше походило на потерю контроля.  
\- Я хочу выпить крепкий каф, прежде чем вернусь на вечеринку. Составите мне компанию?  
\- Конечно.  
Он ввел комбинацию цифр, и лифт наконец двинулся. Они молча стояли на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, не пересекаясь взглядами, и воздух ощутимо густел.   
Фазме показалось, что время замедляется: так долго и нерешительно Митака повел рукой к кнопке открытия дверей, и приготовился нажать, заканчивая этот странный момент уединения. Ее очередь терять контроль. Она сбросила его пальцы раньше, чем он успел что-то сделать.  
\- Капитан?..- дослушивать вопрос смысла никакого не было. Фазма обхватила его голову руками, и наклонилась для поцелуя. Ощущение того, как тает в ее руках этот человек, пьянило больше, чем весь выпитый раньше алкоголь. А он бережно, но уверенно положил руки ей на ребра, и это совсем затуманило голову. Фазме казалось, что сейчас они должны будут рвать одежду, царапаться, и творить черти что, но все происходило, очевидно, по его сценарию. Они не опирались о стены, не пытались компенсировать разницу в росте, и между тем поцелуй не был равнодушным или холодным. Он не пытался жадно воспользоваться моментом, теряясь в ощущениях, а находился именно там, где хотел, и делал именно то, что ему было нужно.   
\- Сноук тебя подери, Митака… - Пробормотала Фазма, когда поцелуй, наконец, окончился. – Ты невероятен. Кто ты такой?  
\- Мое имя – Дофельд. – Он улыбнулся ей, и наконец, открыл дверь. – Пойдем, я все же найду тебе каф.  
\- А потом мы… что? Вернемся наверх?   
\- А потом, когда мы оба окончательно протрезвеем после всего того пойла, мы решим, что будет дальше. Я очень надеюсь, что ты согласишься не идти на вечеринку, а предпочтешь мою каюту. Или тебе по душе лифты?  
Капитан шагала за ним совершенно растерянная. Они подошли к конференц-залу, в котором, как известно, стоял неплохой автомат, готовящий напитки.  
\- Черный или с моло… О-о-о, мои глаза! – Лейтенант в ужасе отшатнулся от дверей.  
Фазма заглянула вслед за ним, и наткнулась на крайне недовольные взгляды Хакса и Рена. Они были абсолютно голые, не считая форменной шапки на голове генерала, сидящего на бедрах магистра.  
\- Отлично, всего хорошего, – пробормотала она, закрывая дверь. Митака, с пылающими ушами, снова был крайне забавен. – А это нормально, лейтенант. Думаю, это отрезвило нас в достаточной степени. Где там ваша каюта?


End file.
